hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Saria
Saria is the fourth Sage of Forest of Hyrule and later a Queen of the Koroks. Bodyguard Emerald Archers Hero Power Emerald Blast: Saria fires an arrow covered with Emerald Magic. Explodes upon contact with an enemy. Etymology Saria's name is likely derived from the Deku words sari (kind, generous) and ya (aide, servant, worker). Physical Appearance Saria is a small and diminutive Kokiri, notable for her large blue eyes, huge ears and green hair. As a Korok she gains some height and displays dark brown bark for skin. In both instances she is fond of wearing green skirts in summer and dark green turtle necks in winter. Powers and Abilities Saria is given the ability to control the growth and transition of life. She can also manipulate the forces of rock and earth to some degree, creating crystalline shards of emerald. Personality Saria is known for her empathy, kindness, and naivete while she is a Kokiri. After enduring the hardships of the Gerudo Wars and transforming into a Korok she becomed a somewhat bitter and pessimistic individual for a time. The death of Princess Ruto hurts her deeply, sending her further into a depression and seclusion from her people. She eventually finds some peace of mind after aiding Link and Tetra during their adventures in the Great Sea and accomplishing the final wish of the Great Deku Tree. History First Golden Age Saria is created by the Great Deku Tree sometime around 10 AG, where she soon becomes one his most loved children and eventually his personal messenger and servant. The Gerudo Wars In 100 AG an army of Gohma invades the Deku Tree's Grove from a series of secret passages. During the attack Saria is killed, though not until after discovering that it was Mido who lead the Gohma into the grove. Grief stricken over her death, the Great Deku Tree names Saria the next Sage of Forest and she comes to life instilled with his powers. After her failure to take the Deku Tree's Grove, Sulkaris then opts to outright invade the Kokiri Forest with the entirety of her Gohma forces and absorb the new Sage's powers herself. When asked who the new Sage of Forest was, Mido lies to Sulkaris and tells her that the Great Deku Tree named Mirora and not Saria the new Sage. During her invasion Sulkaris kills and absorbs Mirora, reconstructing her body and becoming alive again. She did not regain her Sage powers however, and she is swiftly broken and killed by the Great Deku Tree while Saria encases her spirit so that should could not escape. Sulkaris' entrapped spirit is then sealed away in Palagard's Sanctuary, the city of the Huskus, where she is kept under watch by her successor, Palagard. The Return of Sulkaris In 160 AG, Lord Akazoo leads an invasion of Gohma through the Kokiri Forest with the intent on attacking Palagard's Sanctuary and freeing Sulkaris. During their march they pass by the Deku Tree's Grove and assault the village and the Kokiri. The Great Deku Tree attempts to fight off the Gohma, though Akazoo manages to cripple him and allows a host of Gohma Queens to infest and lay their eggs inside him. Soon after Kasuto falls ill and begins to die, passing his final wish off to Saria: to gather as many Kokiri as she can and complete their transformation to Koroks. After that they are to leave Hyrule forever and find a new land for themselves. His final wish revealed, Kasuto dies, leaving Saria with seeds to grow a new generation of Deku Trees with. Her father figure dead and the Kokiri scattered and lost, Saria falls into depression and panic and withdraws deep into the forest. Filled with anger and out for revenge, the powers of her Sagehood begin to interact with her transformation into a Korok, causing her to occasionally morph into a powerful but uncontrollable being of rage. To protect others from this she hides herself deep in the Kokiri Forest and commits to a life alone for eternity. When Saria is summoned by the other Sages a few years after, she refuses to answer their call. Soon the Sages come after her but finds her lost to rage. Saria begins spawning hate filled abominations with her powers and the Sages are forced to battle their way through the hordes. Eventually they manage to suppress her, Princess Ruto assuring her that the Sages will help her overcome what she is going through. Ruto and Saria quickly become friends during the healing process. With the threat of another Oocca attack and all the Sages gathered, Saria ascends with five other Sages to the Sky Cities to find Demoko and rescue Link. There she works with rebellious Oocca forces to confront Demoko, free Link, and put an end to the invading Oocca. Saria then returns to Lanayru Province with Princess Ruto, where she hopes to find a way to offer her services as a Sage and help rebuild. During her stay she discovers Fado, who survived the Gohma invasion and withdrew from the Kokiri Forest after the death of the Great Deku Tree. Together they set out to explore eastern Hyrule and find as many Kokiri as they could with the hope of fulfilling Kasuto's final wish. A Tale of Two Swords With hundreds of Kokiri accounted for, Saria and her people begin the process of the Korok transformation. She is soon called by the other Sages however after Majora began his attack on Hyrule. Saria marches with the entirety of the Kokiri to Hyrule field, where they meet up with Hylian, Goron, and Zora forces to strike at Majora. Saria and the Kokiri participate in the assault of Hyrule Castle and are successful in defeating Majora. Their work complete, Saria and the Kokiri complete their transformation into Koroks and leave the northern shores of Hyrule into the Great Sea. Sometime before leaving Hyrule Saria named Fado her successor. The Great Sea For several years Saria and the Koroks struggle to find a fertile island suitable for their purposes. Eventually they make landfall and name their new home the Forest Haven. There they plant a new Deku Tree and Saria assumes the title of Korok Queen. Category:Kokiri Category:Sage Category:Korok Colonists Category:Heroes Category:Hero Characters Category:Ranged Category:Magic